The Kings of Games
by IA00
Summary: I'm assigned to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm the younger sister of Yugi and the reincarnation of the pharaoh's twin brother Atemo who is sealed inside another millennium puzzle. Atem and Atemo both ruled ancient Egypt and protected their people from the shadow games and now it's Yugi's and my turn to protect the world of the shadow games.


Author's Note - This is the english version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Takes place after Vongola's Guardian Angel and it his is not the sequel

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battles with magic and monsters for riches and glory. From these shadow games erupted in a war that threaten to destroy the entire world. Until two brave and powerful pharaoh's locked the magic away. Imprisoning it within mystical millennium items. But even eternity doesn't last forever. It was never to happen and for five thousand years it never did.

The secrets of the millennium puzzles remain safely beyond reach within the imponderable conundrum of its intricate design. For two siblings, the secrets of the millennium puzzles remain just that. The solution if one exists elutes them as it did those that came before. But this time, fate has played a hand in bringing the puzzles at these two together.

" Almost got it."

It was never to happen, and for five thousand years it never did. But while the desert does its best to conceal that should remain buried eventually yields its most ancient and terrible secrets.

" Hey! alright!" Two siblings a boy and a girl said in unison before picking up another golden piece. " Maybe this one next." The boy said. They put the second before last pieces to their puzzles and with that it glowed. "Yeah! One to go! We almost solve the millennium puzzles."

" Grandpa is going to be so surprise once he see's that we solved the millennium puzzles all by ourselves." The girl exclaimed eyes sparkling in glee. " The last piece." Picking up their last piece the boy picked up his eye of Horus while the girl picked up her own eye of Horus that was mirrored to the boy's. " This is it."

With a light click the final piece fitted perfectly into the siblings millennium puzzles as the final puzzle piece glowed.

" Awesome! We did it! The millennium puzzles are complete." The siblings yelled happily at their accomplishment. Suddenly the millennium puzzles hanging around their neck glowed brightly. " Hey what gives!" The boy yelled in surprise. Dark shadow like things bursted out of their millennium puzzles forming into dark creatures that eyed them with dangerous intent.

" Ahh!" The siblings yelled as their millennium puzzles glowed brighter than before enveloping the room with golden light.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

A pair of twins took the place of the siblings. Both boys whose hair feature mirrored each others with a glowing eye of Horus on their foreheads. The creatures stepped back in fear as the twins snapped their eyes open while golden lights surrounded the twins flaring around fiercely.

" Shadow creatures, Begone! I command you!" Return to the shadow realm from hence you came!" Their voices laced with great power and confidence. With a wave of their arms the creatures vanished back into the millennium puzzles. The twins vanished leaving the siblings from where they stood once more.

It was never to happen but after five thousand years it did. Two siblings a boy and a girl named Yugi and Yuni unlocks the secrets of the millennium puzzles. They were infused with ancient magical energy for destiny have chosen them to the defend the world from the return of the shadow games just as the two brave pharaoh's did five thousand years ago.

And with it, the shadow games begin again.

My name is Yuni Muto and I'm Yugi's younger sister by four years. Okay I'm lying. I'm chronologically about 36 years old. To tell you the truth, I'm not from the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm an angel sent down to this world to defend the world from the shadow games. That's what my higher up, Elith told me. But I think she just wants me to have some fun from the depression of my last assignment.

I look exactly like Yugi except my dark purple hair is spiked downwards reaching my shoulders while my golden bangs mirrored his own golden bangs. I stand about an inch shorter than Yugi's height. My millennium puzzle's eye of Horus was a mirror image of Yugi's. I wear the same standard boys uniform since I was afraid that the pharaoh's twin brother, Atemo would be humiliated that he was wearing a skirt when we switch places. Because of my angelic abilities, all my memories except for the ones of this world is locked tightly. Nobody can ever open it but me.

Enough about me lets get on with the story.

" A draw for the tenth time." I stated boredly. Yugi and I have been dueling each other for nearly hours already and so far it's only draws. " What game are you playing?" Tristan asked. " It's duel monsters." Joey replied. " Drool monsters?" " It's duel monsters ya nimrod!" Joey corrected.

Almost everyone in the class watched Yugi and I duel against each other and I'll have to say its intense. " They've been at it for hours. Yuni and Yugi are both experts in duel monsters so they're on par with one another." I placed a card down then ended my turn. " See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel." Tea explains.

Yugi placed the dark dragon down. With the same attack and defense points as mine the match ended in another draw. " Another draw for the eleventh time." I sighed. " Why do you guys keep getting draws anyways?" Joey asked. " Oh, that's because our grandpa taught us all he knows of duel monster and he owns a game shop. We get the best cards from him." Yugi replied.

" Your own game shop! What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Joey shouted excitedly. " Maybe we could get our grandpa to show us a super rare card he got." From the corner of my eyes I saw Kaiba look up in interest from the current book he was reading.

After school, Yugi and I brought our friends to grandpa's game shop hoping he would show us his rare card.

" Grandpa, were home!" Yugi and I greeted as we entered the shop with everyone else following behind us. " And I see you two brought company."  
" Grandpa, could you show our friends your super rare cards I asked.  
" Rare card? My special card? Hmm." Yugi and I clasp our hands together. " Please~" we begged while giving him the puppy eyes.

" Haha, how could I refuse." Grandpa mused. He turned around and grabbed a small old brown case from the shelf before placing it on the counter. " Your in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. Ready?" Grandpa held up the card. Blue eyes white dragon... It's even more amazing in person! " The blue eyes white dragon,so rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hands."

Everyone gawked at the card, even I. " Doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan said while snatching the card out of grandpa's hand to take a closer look. Grandpa quickly snatched his card back from Tristan's hand.  
" This card is priceless. There's only four of them in the entire world." Grandpa explained.

" Speaking of priceless, I want to trade." Joey grinned. " Not with this card." " Huh? No I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started." The door then suddenly slammed open to reveal Kaiba with his suit case. " Hello can I help you?" The others turned around as well.

" If you can't, it certainly would've surprise me." Standing at the door was Seto Kaiba, the heir to Kaiba Corps. " Seto Kaiba!" " Doesn't he have a company to run? What's he doing down here?" Tristen questioned. " Not that it's any of your business, but I came for a rare card." Joey stepped up grinning at him. " Hey, are you into duel monsters too? This is perfect. Maybe we could duel each other sometimes."

" Me, Duel with you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire. I am the number one rank duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel monsters championship. Heh, you wouldn't last two minutes against me." Kaiba smirked.

" Ooh~ I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards!" Joey yelled angered by Kaiba. " Whoa, take it easy Joey." Yugi blocked Joey from Kaiba. " But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it!" Joey argued.

" Now, does this shop have any worth-while cards or not?" Kaiba's eye widen the moment he spotted the blue eyes white dragon on the counter. " Can it be? The blue eyes white dragon in a dump like this?" He said in shock. " Well that's enough window shopping. Is there anything else I could help you with?" Grandpa asked putting the card away.

Kaiba set his suit case on the counter with a bang and opened it reveal hundreds and thousands of cards inside. " Listen to me old man, give me your blue eyes white dragon and I'll trade you all of these."

" Nice, but no thanks." The others gaped like a fish from his answer.  
" Fine, if you won't trade maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. Anything you ask." Kaiba said desperate. As if. " I'm sure you could, but this card worths more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or its so rare, but because it means to me. The card was given to me by a dear friend. So I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question." Well said gramps, well said.

" You would do the same even if it was a comic card, right grandpa." Yugi stated. " Exactly, this precious card has bounded with my heart." " Fine." Kaiba seethed in angered. He closed his suit case and began to walk out the door. " I had enough of this nonsense, senile old fool." Kaiba stormed out the shop and left in his limo.

The next day, we were all walking to grandpa's shop happily chatting about duel monsters until we entered the shop.

" Okay gramps, I'm back to get more cards!" " Hey grandpa! We're home!" Yugi yelled into the empty shop. " Maybe he went out." Tea suggested.  
" Maybe? But why would he leave the door unlocked?" The phone suddenly rang and Yugi and I picked it up. I knew where grandpa was but I can't just say where he went. " Hello, game shop." We said together.

" Ahh, Yugi and Yuni." " Kaiba!" " Your grandfather is here visiting but he doesn't feel so well. Well, why don't you come by my office and pick him up."

" Kaiba! What have you done to grandpa!" I yelled. Kaiba hung up the phone before I could yell anymore. I hurriedly dragged Yugi with me to Kaiba Corps with my full speed and that's really fast for an average human.

We ran into Kaiba Corps into the elevator that took us up. The metal doors slid open to reveal grandpa lying on the ground. Yugi and I ran up to him checking if he was okay. " Grandpa, are you alright?" We asked in concern. " Yugi, Yuni, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the cards, but I lost." Grandpa said looking down.

" How is the old man feeling, hmm?" We looked up to find Kaiba standing by the door. " Kaiba! What have you done to grandpa!" I yelled playing along. " We had a duel that's all. Each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." I narrowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth. I could feel the warmth of the millennium puzzle swell inside me.

" Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea yelled pointing at him.  
" It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won." Was Kaiba's reply as he ripped the blue eyes white dragon apart. Anger boiled deep inside me as the card was ripped. I clutched my fist tightly together as no one noticed the shadows around us were spiking up and down wildly yet barely noticeable. I could barely contain my anger from exploding.

" Grandpa's most treasured card..." I muttered angrily. " Yes, the blue eyes white dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me." Kaiba smirked. " Uhh, my blue eyes white dragon, my treasure." Grandpa grunted. I could see grandpa's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

" Grandpa hold on. How could you do such a thing!" Yugi yelled directing his glare at Kaiba. " Yugi, Yuni, here... Take this." Grandpa's deck of cards were split evenly for us." I built this deck. I put my soul into this deck and I taught you both everything I know. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards."

" But grandpa, your hurt. We have to take you to a hospital." We said worriedly. " Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you two and I duel." Kaiba smirked. " Take him you two! We can take care of your grandfather while you guys take on creepy Kaiba. Teach this rich spoiled brat what a duel is all about." " For your grandpa." Tea reasoned.

" I don't know?" Yugi uncertainly said. " Trust me, your like the best players I've ever seen and you guys got the millennium puzzles. You can do this. I know you can!" Joey encouraged. " We all do." Yugi and I nodded with a determined expression as we took grandpa's deck.

" Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign."  
Tea drew a smiley face was across our hands. " It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yugi and Yuni is dueling, no matter how tough it gets, they'll know that we'll always be right there with them."

Joey called an ambulance for grandpa as he picked him up and ran outside. Yugi and I walked to the stadium room where we would duel.  
" I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive hmm, I think you'll agree. It adds a bit more life to the game. We each have 2000 life points, but since you two are working together you share the same life points. First player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, runts?"

" Play time is over, Kaiba!" Our millennium puzzles glowed brightly as we switched places with our other self.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

My dark purple hair and four golden strips of lightning shaped hair spiked up mirroring Atem's while my body structure changed to that of a males as I grew taller matching Atem's height. My expression and eyes changed from innocent and childish to confident and serious. Atem and Atemo were mirror images of each other.

Kaiba was taken aback by our transformation, shocked by my sudden change of gender and the air that surrounds us. " Now Kaiba, prepare yourself because it's time to duel." Atem and Atemo said in unison as they stood back to back imitating each others movements. Their voices sounds exactly the same but there was a barely noticeable difference.

" Virtual systems ready, so lets begin." Kaiba placed a card down. " I attack with the mighty hitotsu-me giant, brace yourself as you've never dueled like this before." Overconfident much. A green portal glowed on the field as a holographic image of the hitoshi-me giant appeared on the field ready for battle. " He brought the monster on the card to life!" Atem and Atemo exclaimed. " It's my virtual simulator, it creates life-like monsters of every duel card." Kaiba explained.

Atem and Atemo narrowed their eyes as the duel began. " So this is how you beaten our grandfather! Well now it's my turn. I call on the winged dragon, guardian of the fortress!" Atem yelled in anger. A hologram of the winged dragon appeared on the field. " What! Monsters, real monsters!" Joey yelled in surprise just as he arrived.

The hitoshi-me giant began to attack the winged dragon. " Fireball attack!" Atem and Atemo yelled. The winged dragon blasted a fireball at the hitoshi-me giant shattering the hologram of the giant, reducing Kaiba's life points to 1800. " All right, way to go you two!" Joey cheered.

" Heh, well played Yugi, for a beginner. But how will you deal with this." Kaiba placed a card down as the hologram of a clown appeared. " Saggi the dark clown! But that card has barely any attack strength." Atemo exclaimed. " True your winged dragon attack is fourteen hundred and my dark clown is six hundred, but if I combine it with this card..." Kaiba trailed on as he placed a card down. " A magic card!" " Exactly, the negative energy generator. It multiply my monsters attack by three. Dark clown attack with dark light." Kaiba commanded.

The dark clown created a dark orb that emitted electricity slammed into the winged dragon destroying it. " As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Atem and Atemo's life points were now reduced to 1600. I could tell that Yugi was speaking to Atem about our grandpa's deck before Atemo picked up a card and placed it on defense mode.

" Dark light attack!" Kaiba commanded as another dark orb was blasted at the defense card before it could even fully appear on the field. " Hang in there you guys!" " Your not fairing any better than the old man did. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." I gritted my teeth in anger. " Our grandfather is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He in trusted us with his cards and we can feel his heart in these deck. I doubt that you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba." Atem and Atemo stated together.

" But we believe in our grandfather's deck!" Atemo grabbed a card out of the deck before smirking. " And our faith rewards us with Gaia the fierce knight! With a destructive power of twenty three hundred." Placing the card down, Gaia the fierce knight appeared on the field.

The fierce knight charged at the dark clown, destroying it on contact. Now Kaiba's life points decreased to 1300. " Alright Kaiba, your move." I smirked knowing we would win in the end. But there's a chance that we could lose because of my very own existence. " Ha, this will be over sooner than you think." Cocky much. " I call on the blue eyes white dragon! Surprised, do you think your grandfather was the only one to possess the blue eyes white dragon." With a roar, the blue eyes white dragon destroyed the fierce knight with a blue energy blast.

With that attack it reduced our life points to 900. " Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters. Power is what this game is all about, you fools. Faith is for losers like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single monster that can stand up to a blue eyes white dragon. So what hope do you have against two?"

' GRR, our grandpa is not pathetic and power is not what this game is all about! It's about having fun, Kaiba' I yelled. ' Calm down, Yuni. We can beat Kaiba, just don't lose faith in the Herat of the cards.' Atemo reassured me. ' I'm didn't lose my faith in the heart of the cards and I know we can beat Kaiba.' After all, we have Exodia. So far Atemo and I have the left leg and left arm of Exodia and Atem and Yugi has the other limbs.

" Why don't you two just emit defeat." ' Not in a million years, Kaiba'. " We won't give up, grandfather's counting on us." Picking up another card, this time a magic card. " Swords of revealing light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." Three swords of light fell on the blue eyes white dragons locking their attacks. " How desperate, what possible good would a three turn delay do you."

' Unite all the five cards of Exodia!' " Quite your stalling you two,or you will forth it the match." " We never forth it." Atem stated before drawing another card. " The judge man with an attack power of twenty two hundred. Atem placed a card down summoning the dark magician. " Dark magician, attack!" The twins commanded. The dark magician appeared on the field with 2500 attack points. With a wave of his hand the judge man was scattered to pieces. Kaiba's life points decreased to 1000.

" Your judge man falls." " A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me. And thou either dragon can't even move for one more turn. My next card is... The third blue eyes white dragon. Now my dragon, attack!" The dark magician was destroyed leaving us with 400 life points left. " So tell me, how's your faith now. On my next turn all three blue eyes white dragon are free to attack. This game is over no matter what card you draw." Kaiba taunted.

" You can't possibly stand against my three blue eyes white dragon. It's over you two, you were never a match for me." We're losing and I can't guarantee that the next card is Exodia's head. Our decks were split in half by grandpa. I suddenly remembered our friendship symbol on my hand.  
' Yugi, Yuni were right here with you.' ' You have to believe in yourselves.'  
' You can do it. Just kick Kaiba's butt.' Everyone...

" Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this." " Our grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But our grandfather's deck does contain the unstoppable Exodia." The twins retorted. " We have assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle." The symbol of a cyan colored star appeared on the field as one by one Exodia's arms and legs came through before his head. " Exodia! It's not possible, no one has ever called him!" Kaiba yelled in shock.

' Well now you do, nothing is impossible.' " Exodia, obliterate!" The twins commanded in unison. With a golden blast the three blue eyes white dragon were demolished. Kaiba's life points were hit 0 meaning he lost this match. " You play only for power, Kaiba." Atemo stated. " and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do." Atem stated. " Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind!" The twins shouted in unison as the eye of Horus glowed on their foreheads and mind crushed Kaiba.

" There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see." Atemo stated. Yugi and I were switched back as we exit the stadium and headed to the hospital to visit grandpa. Well make sure he's okay.

' Thank you, Yami.' ' Your welcome, Aibou.'


End file.
